Broken Crown
Broken Crown.png The sound of steel clashing still echoed across the courtyard with a mixture of both the ever-corrupting curses and mystical yet ancient magic choking the very atmosphere around them like a cloud. Their attack had been without warning, nor was it the usual small time skirmishes but a full-scale attack with the intent of reclaiming that which ones belonged to them. The Black City that was once known the proud human capital of the Kingdom of Aedania, Meadwin, had plunged far after the sacking from its former prince and heir and had now become yet another warzone between the struggle for power between the demons and the spirits. The reason for the city's importance would at first glance appear to be minimal at most but held great value to those who knew where to look. With the gates leading to the throne room that once belonged to that of a king being flung open by Purgatory's enforcers, the sound of Iskariot's footsteps could be heard as soon as he entered and from the shadows would emerge with the same stoic expression that would always accompany him. It was ironic how the table could turn on someone. As he laid eyes upon the Spirit sitting upon the golden throne, the demon would almost find it ironic that they would come face to face in the same manner that they did on their first encounter, only now with the position of who was the offender and the defender being swapped completely. "I've been waiting for you." Kuro declared as he leaned back into his chair, looking up to what appeared to be four figures hanging from the ceiling. Each of their limbs were strung up with what appeared to be chains, dangling high above like puppets. Their expressions were cold on their pasty white skin, and were easily too recognisable for Iskariot. They screamed for help, but they remained silent as Iskariots footsteps echoed throughout the hall. They represented four figures that had played a part in Iskariot's life: Priscilla, Dahilan, Lucas Muinne, but one face stood out that even Kuro had not recognised quite just yet. Kuro sighed as he took the crown from his head, bearing a crack that had once split the crown in two after the kingdom's fall. He looked to Iskariot with a playful look in his eyes, as he too found the irony of them switching places. "I must assume that my champion has failed to destroy you. No matter, it can only mean that I get to destroy you myself." As the gates behind him shut close by the same enforcers that opened it, Iskariot looked up at the display of memories and influence that had played one part or another throughout his life. Much like Kuro himself, the fourth individual that was hanging from the chains up above was just as unfamiliar to him as to the Elder Spirit, perhaps a sign for things to come. But upon hearing the Spirit's words of confidence, a smirk spread across the demon's lips as he looked back down whilst letting out a faint chuckle: "You speak of patience... of destruction... I will show you what destruction I have wrought and hang your corpse with rest of your brethren up above." And with it, Iskariot expression returned to its usual self and swirling darkness began pouring out from underneath him and cover the room. Like a black sea swallowing the floor before climbing up the walls and onwards to the ceiling, Ultimately making the only thing visible in the room is the two rulers, as if they were now inhabiting the night sky itself. Drawing his sword from his sheath, Iskariot threw it headfirst towards the ground next to him, making it plunge itself into what was once solid stone, making it obvious that he doesn't feel it to be neccessary against his opponent. "How does the air taste? You're breathing in air of a land that has been free of you for how many years now. I suppose this must be the last time we shall enjoy such a thing, unless you die today." Kuro remarked, before taking a stand and looking left to right. Just as he did, two figures burst through to the room and swiftly joined his side, their faces still as if carved onto them. An obvious symptom of mind control, but how loyal will they be until Iskariot is able to break his spell. One figure was clad in white armour, holding a long spear with a red tip, whilst the other was clothed in a blue hoodie, lined with black fur. They faced Iskariot with power emitting from their very beings, they had the same blood as Kuro, yet only had human vessels to exist in. Spirit-Infused Beings were what they called the kind, humans who seeked power only to exist at a level that cannot be considered human anymore. They were neither mortals nor gods, but simple puppets at the mercy of Kuro, who held them at the tip of his finger. "A war is brewing, and I suppose that only one of us can emerge from it alive. Your champion has been a thorn in my side ever since you corrupted the poor lad's mind. The magic he wields, will soon be lost to the ages of time once my agents are done with him." he continued. "I'm pleased to hear that, guess you should do better when choosing your own. Your so called "champion" has yet to be an obstacle." Gazing at the two slaves that would seemingly join their fight, "Don't get your hopes up for these ones either." Each moment wasted was one closer to victory, Iskariot wasn't the one pressed on time after all. Yet to let an opportunity like this slide would be a sin, to which became evident by the fire being generated as the Demon lifted his hand forward. It would rapidly make its way towards the spirits like a carpet being drenched in oil. Throwing his hand forward, Kuro summoned a shield that protected all three from Iskariot's attack. He had no intention of fighting first, as what the two puppets here were to do instead. Looking to the demon, the Legionlord smiled as he sent both away, Shirudo sinking into the shadow beneath him, and Mörter sprouting wings from his back and flying off, away from the confrontation. "You may have killed some Spirits, but lets not forget that my army has only increased by many. While you've been gone, The Vicis Dominion has readied itself for the arrival of my brethren, if only the blood of a demon was required for such a ritual, it would have finally given you some purpose in life." Kuro replied. "You disappoint me if you think that we are unequal, if not superior in terms of both numbers and individual strengths... Your attempt to keep me locked away and take the reins did little more than to add more strength to it." Iskariot shot back at the Elder Spirit. As the spirits didn't make much of an attack, Iskariot thought that forcing a response was as good as any. The Demon started making his way towards the throne, as he walked the fire dispersed and returned once he'd walk by. Flee or intercept, that was up to the spirits. "Did that new body of yours come with a spine? Because you sure to be missing one if we compare it to our last encounter. To think that you'd grow into a coward in your days in hiding." Iskariot spoke out as he walked towards Kuro. Kuro smiled as he looked down, then towards Iskariot from the top of his eyes. "Who ever said I was hiding?" A sort of barrier began to form around Iskariot where he stood, transparent with black splodges moving around independently. Instead of trying to protect himself from Iskariot, Kuro had rather contained the demon for a short chat, to keep eachother updated on what has happened on their accounts. Looking out to a high window, Kuro winked with the eye furthest from Iskariot's sight, before turning back to the demon. "I had expected that you'd return, however, and so I've prepared for the worst. It does not matter if you die today, as our return will see to it that your kind is erased. My purpose is nearly done, I have brought our plans to a stage where the summoning can finally commence, and the Elder Spirits will walk this plane once again. If I am not the one to do it, then it will be my agents who shall." Kuro explained, before taking the crown off his head and tossing it to the side. As soon as the crown had left contact with the Elder Spirit's head and fallen to the ground, it shattered into two pieces, the emerald in its centre split. Kuro walked back to the throne and sat down, as the fighting outside continued. Screams and cries from both sides filled the streets and corridors, and the occasional explosion or collapsing building could be heard crashing in the background. Seeing the barrier take shape around him, caging him from the outside world while simultaneously making him stick out like a sore thumb with the darkness surrounding them. Sighing as he looked up towards his adversary, Iskariot approached the very edge of the barrier and started pressing one of his fingers against it as Kuro spoke. "You still talk to much Spirit..." Making a call back to their earlier encounter. "And just as prideful." Smirking as a being of darkness emerged between them, carrying the exact appearance as Kuro himself with only its mouth and eyes being pale white. "Ever a sight to behold your pride." Iskariot continued. "Mine, mine, MINE! THIS WORLD IS MINE!" The being screamed out, it's size and muscles of it being greater than that of its original. Yet it didn't make any signs of attacking for the time being. A shadow underneath the being had sprouted two arms, both covered in a blue coat with black fur lining. Along with it, four more appendages emitting black and blue energy wrapped and grabbed the being's legs from under and pulled it down into the shadow. In quick work, the shadow had consumed the creation and left Kuro and Iskariot alone in the room once again. Kuro, disliking the thought of being interrupted, and removing the creatures that had once been a pain from his sight. "Ugh. Doing me no justice with whatever that thing is." Kuro remarked, "At least I have captured the very essence of those that hang from the ceiling before you. Wouldn't you agree?" Kuro made his way down and around Iskariot, before stopping right next to the blade he had planted into the ground before. Feeling the hilt, Kuro made sure to remember the fine details of the sword before flicking the pummel. He smirked as he looked back to Iskariot, "The craftsmanship is nice, I must say. Which means I'll gladly take this for myself." he teased as a shadow formed beneath the sword and pulled it down. "I'll gladly accept your gift Hidden King, but I don't think I can spare your life just as easily." Witnessing the being consumed by the abyss in front of him, it felt safe to assume that the operator was the one who descended earlier. "Interesting company you keep these days... Shame my Daemon Curse can't affect beings already possessed by your kind." Looking up to the chains once more as Kuro spoke out, it was certainly a sight to behold given how it didn't appear much like illusions. His eyes lingered on Priscilla's body longer than the others, not due to affection but because he'd almost forgotten how the original looked like. But it also angered him as he still hadn't found the missing demon. "You are the one calling it here mind you, not me Spirit." Iskariot remarked back as he looked back at Kuro whilst he held onto Iskariot's blade. He didn't seem bothered with the fact that it was being stolen so casually, in fact, it seemed to amuse him. "Don't worry, it doesn't stay away from me that long." Making an obvious hint but it remained to be seen what it fully implied. All the while Iskariot kept the finger pressed against the barrier, seemingly seeping out dark flames as he did. "Why all this small talk Legion lord? Stalling is far more favourable to me than you. Even you should be able to realize that." "Is it? Is it really?" Kuro circled around the entrapped Iskariot, keeping a distance between himself and the trapped demon. He looked him up and down with a cold stare before grinning, his hands held behind his back whilst clicking. "I'd imagine that you know there are many worlds out there, held in different dimensions from this one we call Earth Land? I myself have never tried to reach them, but I know of several individuals who have. Why don't you go conquer another place instead of here, save yourself the trouble. Perhaps you may find a place that you demons will finally settle for?" "Conquering isn't the word I had in mind..." Seeing as he'd most likely be here for a while longer, Iskariot filled even the box with the shadows that devoured the outside world but appeared just as quickly outside of it and next to Kuro. "-but I could ask you the same thing to you and your brethren." He continued, not even trying to hide the fact that what laid in front of the spirit was nothing but an illusion, even to the point of wearing a different set of clothing. "Don't worry, I can still see you as clear as day from inside that box. Speaking face to face would be more to your liking, would it not?" The illusion starred right back the Spirit for a moment as to seek a response, only to start to walk towards its left and ultimately began circling the Elder Spirit as it spoke out. "I've lived for quite some time now... Nothing when comparing it to yours truly but it's been enough... Enough to know about the world and that this one is unlike any other..." He paused for a moment, its back now turned from the Spirit: "As a being that once held powers rumoured to be that of the human concept of a God, why remain? Your time has passed, like a relic, create a new world and leave this one for those who inhabit it. Wouldn't that ease the suffering of your lost race?" "We are not gods, but the essence of the space outside this world. If someone was to take your house and wreck it, would you not fight for it back? But what would you know, you demons know nothing about having a home of your own." Kuro answered before clicking a final time. Just like that he was pulled into the shadow beneath him, his puppet silently waiting from the shadows to help him escape. Appearing outside, Kuro had emerged outside on a nearby rooftop, before holding his hands out and whispering. Towards the palace, a gigantic barrier of the same variant that held Iskariot contained the building. Those who fought for either side were kept within its walls, along with the demon lord himself. Positioning themselves behind Kuro was Mörter and Shirudo, awaiting their next instruction. Clicking his tongue, the two puppets bowed in respect before disappearing out of sight. He had been planning for this moment just in case, and with the right opponent, could finally start a fight to begin the end of days. Without warning, the palace walls began to crumble, the building starting to collapse in on itself. Anyone within a twenty metre radius of the building would be caught up in the rubble that appeared after. What had remained of the fallen government of Aedania would soon by ash and dust used to bury the demon alive. By erasing an old kingdom, Kuro was planning to bring forth a new one in its stead. As the Elder Spirit descended into the darkness and his presence shifted, so too did Iskariot's illusion evaporate and the magical barrier that held him in place broke down from the pressure received from the demon in the meantime. Looking up to see the ceiling starting to collapse, the Hidden King's voice started to echo inside the head of one of the attackers. To which the elven-demon quickly wrote three magical runes that rapidly transported him to Iskariot's position, and then the two of them appearing on a rooftop just next to Kuro's own. Joseph would upon arrival merely look over to see Kuro, a being viewed as sacred and all-powerful in elven society, waving one of his clawed hands and grinning widely before disappearing from sight. But their arrival did more than just remove them from the rubble, but Iskariot's curses would start to trigger upon the battlefield and creature of all manner and forms would take shape. Depending on the actions of their host, be it out of Anger, Despair, Doubt, Fear, Hatred, Pride or Violence, each and every single being within eyesight would receive one or more entities close to them. While they were more often than not made with the intent of punishing those whose emotions, feelings and actions created them, these were created with intentions. Some simply launched themselves directly at the Spirits or dragged them down as to have them being crushed by the incoming walls, while others pushed the other demons out of harm's way or straight up took the hit as best they could. Making it evident to why Iskariot was so often feared and at the same time held in such high regard, a King capable of arriving with an army able to match any number. The invigorating rush of negative emotions flowed through the air, the screams and pain brought out rushed throughout the demons bodies like a surge of power and pleasure, addictive in every sense of the word. Making it hard to contain himself any further, Iskariot's physical husk starting to warp and twist itself until his true form made itself clear. "To think a being in your position would rely so much on the actions of others and laws of nature, you're always far from what the words claim you to be." Raising his hand with an open palm as he spoke out whilst looking over at the Elder Spirit, the expression on his face being harder to read but the stoic displeasure showcased was obvious even by the tone of his voice. "When you have an army, why do things yourself when you have others ready to fight and die for you?" Kuro declared, as he watched over the battlefield. It was demons against the combined forces of the Vicis Dominion. The battle flooded the grounds of the broken city, as buildings began crumbling down during the conflict. Many notable Spirit-Infused beings were spotted combating their monstrous images, Silva Kui, Gumagad, Mago Hogi and many others who had joined Kuro's ranks, willingly and unwillingly. "Sounds like the words of a coward, but we aren't here to discuss philosophy," Iskariot replied before the burst of White Light of both familiar and sinister, depending on your origin, magic surfaced out across the battle and incinerating several spirits in its path. Something which caused even Iskariot to smile, "He is the Judge of this country, after all, should've expected as much of me Elder Spirit." Lucas Muinne, the rightful King of this torn kingdom, Champion and Judge of Purgatory, had made his presence known and more than willing to rid his country of all spirits which inhabited it. But just as he arrived, so too did a similar spell appear on the other side of the theatre of war. In fact, it was another Lucas with the exact same features as the first one. It would appear that Purgatory had more players on the board than it was originally thought of. Portals of black and blue spawned around the battlefield, bringing in reinforcements for the Vicis Dominion. Leading them, was a blue haired Elf, emitting sparks of electricity from his very body. His yellow eyes had seen Lucas enter the scene, and decided that it was time to redeem himself for his failure. “LUCAS.” He cried out, as the power around him increased, an electric aura beginning to surround him. As Kuro overlooked the battles, two shadows formed behind him, spewing upwards the Shirudo and a man in red robes. Their cold expressions could only mean that he was under control as well. “Report?” Kuro blandly asked, his eyes concentrated on the fighting. Shirudo stepped forward and bowed, “Mago confirms that Priscilla is needed for such a summoning, although with her passing it doesn’t seem possible.” “Not to worry,” Kuro said, shaking off the doubt, “We need her DNA, not the actual person.” "Andaer..." Was the answer that both of the champions would reply with simultaneously, smirks following soon after. Yet, only one of them leapt straight for it as they used their magic to transport themselves to elf's position and their duel began. All the while the other one appeared up on the rooftops and started firing down upon the spirits, taking them down one by one. The demons were only increasing in numbers with the addition of Iskariot's creations, all the while Spirits were being plucked out with haste. They were using Lucas as their general, and seeing both him and Iskariot being on the field alongside them were only boosting morale. Upon announcing the Witch's name, a mixture of shadows and dark flames would ascend from below Kuro's household and reach upwards from each side like claws reaching catching an insect, only to descend towards Kuro once colliding above their position. It had been Iskariot's immediate response upon hearing that the Spirit's were planning on taking advantage of his plans, something which he'd also thought to have been a secret. "You bastards..!" He'd exclaim as his hand rose along with the cursed walls, something which the darkness was to prevent anyone from seeing and teleporting to the outside world while the flames were to incinerate those who made contact with the shadows. A roar from the battlefield echoed through the torn streets and battered buildings, as a purple dragon ascended into the sky from beyond the mountains nearby. The Purple Dragon himself decided to make an appearance, inviting himself in his mightiest form. As the Spirits for the moment were seeing no hope, the dragon flew over the city and fired blasts of light onto the demons. Both his heads made quick work of the demons around him, either throwing them beyond the walls or crushing them in his claws, Mago had come equipped to destroy. "FOR THE VICIS DOMINION!" On Kuro's end, however, it was not as hopeful with Iskariot's late attack. Kuro, Gai and Shirudo looked around as the flames rose above them. Quick thinking prevented the flames from crushing them as Kuro summoned another barrier around them, shielding them from the blast the descended onto their position. "Another one of this? Predictable." Kuro exclaimed as the barrier withstood the attack. The smoke rose as the demons screamed and lashed out in anguish as they were being burned to death, the sight of the beast was enough to leave plenty of them uncertain on how to proceed, they were as a matter of fact frozen in doubt and fear. But from their emotions bred new creatures, some screaming out in a shriek so terrifying it would leave almost any human being in horror, whilst others didn't even have eyes but merely mouths seeping out words of ambiguity whilst steadily making their ways towards their enemies, striking only at the perfect moment. Yet, from the smoke arrived a new figure, a human out of all things. She was draped in red light-armour with a helmet covering her head, leaving only room to reveal her face and her long hair strapped in a pony-tail from behind. "STOP IT, FATHER!" She screamed out, her tearful eyes fixated on the two-headed dragon that now roamed the battlefield. Her arms curling close to her chest, shoulders dropping and legs wavering at the sight of her own flesh and blood striking out in her presence. As for Iskariot it was evident that he'd no intention of letting this moment slide, the Spirits had trapped themselves like animals awaiting slaughter. The palm of his hand started clench itself, and as it did, so too did the shadows coated in dark flames continue to wrap itself around the barrier created by Kuro. It had completely encircled it from each side, top and bottom, sealing them inside as the curses were closing in. The very nature of Shadow-like curse acted as if Kuro was the very centre of the universe, and it was desperately trying to reach it. Even to the point that despite its masterful creation, the barrier was letting as well as showing signs of cracking. It was only a matter of time before the barrier would break and the void would consume those inside. Kuro's control over Mago had still remained strong, though not strong enough to keep Mago from killing such an illusion of her daughter. The dragon ignored the child and left that field, moving to another one as he hovered the battle field, blasting the buildings and demons that he could find. Mago felt no feelings for loved nor close ones, not while he was under the control over Mago. Both Gai and Shirudo instinctively delved into the shadows beneath them, not knowing the torture they had placed onto themselves as soon as they did. Kuro on the other hand was forced to succumb to the curse's attack and allowed it to envelop him. The burning sensation blanketed his body as every inch of him was burnt by the curse's power. His Ouroborus Body kept regenerating him every time the flesh was burnt away, but little did anything to the pain he was flooded by. With the attack finished, Kuro's body was holding on by mere tendons, revealed to the populace around him. Not many had known about his ability to regenerate, so may on both sides saw him as a dead corpse, holding onto his last seconds of life as he stood "lifelessly". After staring at Iskariot for a brief moment, Kuro fell from the rooftops and plummeted to the ground below. Disappearing from sight, the battle seemed as a loss for the Vicis Dominion. With the Purple Dragon roaring in the distance, a new beast had entered the fray for the Spirits side, a large minotaur armed with a long blade, cutting the demons down that stood in its path. The battle had only just reached its peak as both sides were at it now, the success of the human race had pitted both Demons and Spirits into a final showdown ,as the world they seeked to claim had become out of their reach due to the efforts to the humans.